international_pokedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Mawile
Mawile, the Deceiver Pokémon. Biology Mawile]] Mawile's huge jaws are actually steel horns that have been transformed. They are strong enough to chew up an iron beam. Diet Mawile's cuteness makes opponents let down their guard, then it swallows them whole with it's huge jaws. Mawile's big jaws can't taste anything, so that's the mouth it uses to eat food it doesn't like. Habitat Mawile can be found in Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos and Alola, generally in or around caves, but can sometimes be found in jungles. A swarm of Mawile is known to visit Kanto. Mawile are also kept at the Friend Safari in Kalos. Mawile can also be found in the Dream World. List of Mawile *Ace Trainer Caroline's Mawile *Ace Trainer Edgar's Mawile *Ace Trainer Junko's Mawile *Bellhop Zero's Mawile *Black Belt Chucky's Mawile *Cook Noah's Mawile *Cooltrainer Leroy's Mawile *Cooltrainer Samuel's Mawile *Cooltrainer Wendy's Mawile *Count Pumpka's Mawile *Dancer Carrie's Mawile *Dancer Cleo's Mawile *Emma's Mawile *Fairy Tale Girl Alice's Mawile *Fairy Tale Girl Cece's Mawile *Gentleman Henry's Mawile *Hiker Arlo's Mawile *Hiker Levine's Mawile *Hiker Teppei's Mawile *Inver's Mawile *Lass Nicole's Mawile *Mabel's Mawile *Mawile at the Marowak Dojo *Mawile from Team Frontier *Mawile from the Expedition Society *Mawile in Alola *Mawile in Destiny Tower *Mawile in Hoenn *Mawile in Kalos **Mawile at the Friend Safari *Mawile in Magma Cavern *Mawile in Quicksand Cave **Mawile in the Quicksand Pit *Mawile in Sinnoh *Mawile in the Buried Relic *Mawile in the Dream World *Mawile in the Southern Jungle *Mawile in Unova *Mawile on Zero Isle North *Mysterious Sisters Elle & Aya's Mawile *Office Worker Conley's Mawile *Office Worker Darrel's Mawile *Office Worker Dominica's Mawile *Office Worker Emery's Mawile *Office Worker Jordan's Mawile *Office Worker Milena's Mawile *Office Worker Percy's Mawile *Office Worker Predence's Mawile *Office Worker Savir's Mawile *Office Worker Timothy's Mawile *Office Worker Winnie's Mawile *Pokémon Breeder Dara's Mawile *Pokémon Breeder Nedry's Mawile *Pokémon Center Lady Mayu's Mawile *Police Officer Gomer's Mawile *Preschooler Ferdinand's Mawile *Preschooler Gladys's Mawile *Preschooler Helen's Mawile *Preschooler Mercy's Mawile *Preschooler Rico's Mawile *Punk Guy Dustin's Mawile *Punk Guy Etta's Mawile *Sci-Fi Maniac Todd's Mawile *Sightseer Cooper's Mawile *Sightseer Darien's Mawile *Sightseer Hart's Mawile *Sightseer Jill's Mawile *Sightseer Jonathan's Mawile *Sightseer Kelsey's Mawile *Sightseer Odessa's Mawile *Sightseer Penn's Mawile *Steel Spirit Daniela's Mawile *Swarm of Mawile *Swimming Club Member Tamara's Mawile *The Hoenn/Kanto Battle Frontier's Mawile *The Sinnoh/Johto Battle Frontier's Mawile *Tomboy Brooke's Mawile *Valerie's Mawile *Veteran Alfred's Mawile *Veteran Dooley's Mawile *Veteran Pamela's Mawile *Veteran Xio's Mawile *Worker Conroy's Mawile *Youngster Bert's Mawile *Youngster Florian's Mawile *Youngster Max's Mawile *Youngster Robin's Mawile Mega Mawile Mega Mawile, the Mega Evolved form of Mawile. Behaviour Mega Mawile]] Mega Mawile's two sets of jaws thrash about violently as if they each had a will of their own. Mega Mawile has an extremely vicious disposition. Diet Mega Mawile's grips prey in its two sets of jaws and tears them apart with raw power. List of Mawile that can Mega Evolve *Bellhop Zero's Mawile *Black Belt Chucky's Mawile *Dancer Carrie's Mawile *Dancer Cleo's Mawile *Lass Nicole's Mawile *Mabel's Mawile *Office Worker Darrel's Mawile *Office Worker Jordan's Mawile *Office Worker Milena's Mawile *Office Worker Savir's Mawile *Office Worker Timothy's Mawile *Pokémon Breeder Dara's Mawile *Pokémon Breeder Nedry's Mawile *Pokémon Center Lady Mayu's Mawile *Police Officer Gomer's Mawile *Punk Guy Dustin's Mawile *Punk Guy Etta's Mawile *Sightseer Jill's Mawile *Sightseer Jonathan's Mawile *Sightseer Kelsey's Mawile *Sightseer Penn's Mawile *Veteran Alfred's Mawile *Veteran Dooley's Mawile *Veteran Pamela's Mawile *Veteran Xio's Mawile *Worker Conroy's Mawile Category:Species of Pokémon Category:Mawile Category:Deceiver Pokémon Category:Steel-types (Formerly) Category:Steel/Fairy-types Category:Hyper Cutter Category:Intimidate Category:Sheer Force Category:Pokémon that can Mega Evolve